forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Stone Bridge
| demonym = | population = | races = | languages = | religion = | alignment = | socrefs = | imports = | exports = | currency = | comrefs = | government = | rulertype = | ruler = | head of state = | leader1 = | head of government = | leader2 = | executive = | legislature = | judiciary = | allegiances = | govrefs = | established = | start event = | start date = | event1 = | date1 = | event2 = | date2 = | event3 = | date3 = | event4 = | date4 = | disestablished = | end event = | end date = | predecessor = | successor = | population1 = | popyear1 = | population2 = | popyear2 = | population3 = | popyear3 = | population4 = | popyear4 = | population5 = | popyear5 = | poptable = | ruler1 = | ruleryear1 = | ruler2 = | ruleryear2 = | ruler3 = | ruleryear3 = | ruler4 = | ruleryear4 = | ruler5 = | ruleryear5 = | rulertable = | histrefs = | usethe = | useon = yes | inhabitants = | locations = yes | organizations = | settlements = | roads = yes | mountains = | bodies of water = yes | forests = | events = | food and drink = | items = }} Stone Bridge was a bridge located along the River Dessarin, connecting Red Larch and the Long Road via the Stone Trail to Beliard on Jundar's Pass, and the High Forest. Description The bridge, which was also a temple to Moradin, was a single arch, in length and in height, made of granite, roughly six paces wide, with no railings or barriers. It was originally built to connect the two halves of the realm of Besilmer, and was wide enough to cope with the broadest flow of the river in times of flooding. As of the , it was a site of pilgrimage for dwarves of certain moral outlook. History Stone Bridge was originally constructed to link the ancient Halls of the Hunting Axe to another long-lost dwarfhold. The bridge was the site of a fight between Torhild Flametongue, founder of the dwarven realm of Besilmer, and a hill giant, resulting in Torhild's death. During the final days of the Ironstar clan of dwarven, their king, Daurvos Frostbeard, was cut down on the bridge by orcs while the clan was attempting to flee south. While mortally wounded, he cried to Moradin for aid and died. Moradin's avatar, a armored dwarf, appeared on the bridge, rallying the fleeing dwarves and leading them to victory over the orcs. Rumors & Legends Legends stated that the avatar of Moradin was brought down to the on Stone Bridge during the Time of Troubles. He was said to have guarded the walkway, in order to bar a number of malevolent deities from reaching the Celestial Stairway that appeared in Waterdeep. Appendix Appearances * Princes of the Apocalypse * Storm King's Thunder Gallery Talntower-map.png|''Map showing the trail over Stone Bridge connecting to Beliard.'' Stonebridge3e.jpg|''Stone Bridge on the 3 edition map of Faerûn.'' References Category:Bridges Category:Temples Category:Temples to Moradin Category:Locations on the River Dessarin Category:Locations on the Stone Trail Category:Locations in Besilmer Category:Locations in the Savage Frontier Category:Locations in Northwest Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril